Possessed
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A demon possesses Dean this time, not Sam. Unable to stop it the demon shoots Sam causing a horrible injury. Will Dean be able to live with himself when he sees what has happened to his brother? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I couldn't stop thinking about :)

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**

None of this made any sense. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. Sam put his hands to his head. What the hell was going on? If anyone should be possessed it should be _him_. _Not _Dean. After all, Sam's destiny was to become evil. That shouldn't be his brother's fate as well. He stared at the pictures in front o him. Sam still had a hard time believing that Dean was capable of such a crime. Of killing and torturing all these people. His own brother. But he had to remind himself that whatever killed those people _wasn't _his brother. It was something else. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked sharply.

"Sammy?" The demon possessing Dean breathed into the phone. "How've you been little brother?"

"Dean? Where are you?"

Dean let out a low laugh as he placed a knife against the woman he was holding hostage. She whimpered.

"You hear that?" He whispered and he heard Sam suck in his breath.

"Let her go, Dean. This is between you and me," He snapped.

"Naw, I don't think so," Dean laughed. "I'm having _way_ to much fun here." He ran the knife sharply against the skin. Sam closed his eyes as he heard the woman sobbing in pain.

"Dean, come on," Sam begged. "Listen to reason here! You don't have to hurt anyone else!"

"What's one more after a dozen?" Dean laughed. "All I want to do is to talk."

"Fine!" Sam said quickly. "Let's talk! Just let her go-!"

"Not so fast Sammy boy," Dean inturrupted with a laugh.

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam snarled. "Only my brother can call me that."

"Oh I'm hurt Sam," Dean replied. "I thought I was your brother."

"No." Sam shook his head. "Dean's in there somehwere, but you? You don't even come CLOSE to my brother!"

"Does that mean you don't want to talk?"

Sam's eyes widened. If he blew this he might never get a chance to see him, to try and help his brother.

"No, of course I want to talk. Just don't call me Sammy."

Evil Dean smirked as he stared at the trembling woman in front of him.

"Sure thing, SAM," he hissed. Qucily he gave the address to the building he was at.

* * *

As Sam drove the impala faster than he had ever driven before his mind raced with wild thoughts. What if he couldn't save his brother? What if he had to kill Dean? He tried to pus that thought out as quickly as it entered, but he couldn't shake it out of his mind. So this was what it was like for Dean. That toruted thought of killing your own flesh and blood. No wonder Dean kept on refusing to kill Sam. The idea of killing Dean was impossible, crazy, even to Sam. Now he felt guilty for all the times he forced Dean to promise that if push comes to shove that he'd kill his own brother. How could Sam have asked something like that?

He pulled up and stared at the abaonded building. he slowly walked in, dreading what he would find. He stared at the woman tied up. Sam hurried over to her.

"Are you all right?" He asked but she continued to sob and wimper.

"He's here," she gasped. "He's still here!"

"Calm down, just calm down, everything's going to be all-" She inturrupted him with a scream.

"He's here!" She pointed and Sam looked up and came face to face with his brother. Or whatever was possessing Dean.

"Hello Sammy." Dean smiled. "I'm sorry, SAM."

"What the hell have you done to my brother?" Sam snarled.

"Okay, no small talk. Straight to the point. I can respect that." Dean smiled and pulled out a gun. The woman screamed and Sam raised his hand.

"Whoa, who. I just thought you wanted to talk! Just to TALK!"

"Hey!" Laughed Dean. "You're the one that seems to be getting straight to buisness, not me!"

"Okay than, put the gun down and let's talk okay? Let's just talk! Put the gun down!"

Dean frowned and smiled.

"Naw, I don't think so."

"Dean! If you can here me you've got to stop it! DEAN! Don't let it controll you!"

The demon possessing Dean started to laugh.

"You're brother can't here you," he snarled. "You're brother's dead!"

"No!" Sam shook his head stubboringly. "I don't believe it! No..."

"Really?" Dean rasied the gun.

"Do you think your brother would be able to do this?" Without flinching he fired and the woman screamed as the bullet penetrated Sam's chest. As Sam stared at the wound and started to collapse, cuausing the other woman to flee, Dean collapsed as well while a black shadowy thing left his throat-causing him to scream in agaony.G asping for breath the freed Dean looked up and stared at Sam's fallen body in horror.

"No!" His face paled. "What did I do? What did I do?" Cursing himself he hurried over to his brother's limp body. "Sam?" Tears fell as he held his brother. "SAMMMMM!"

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**

Dean held his brother, tears cascading down his cheeks.

This wasn't happening. He didn't, he _couldn't _have killed his own _brother_. No, that just wasn't possible. Especially since he wasn't evil at the time, Dean was.

"Oh Sammy," he sobbed. "I'm sorry..." He shook his head. "So sorry..."

Suddenly he heard and felt Sammy moan.

"Sam? Sam!" Relief flooded his eyes. Sam said nothing, but moaned again. "Okay, it's going to be okay." Quickly and carefully Dean scooped Sam up. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital, buddy. Gonna get you taken care of. I'm supposed to take care of you." _Not to hurt you_.

He shook his head. He couldn't believe he had hurt Sammy like this_. Him _of all people. The one that Sam was supposed to be able to trust more than anyone in the world. And he nearly killed Sam. Now he understood what it was like not to be in controll of your own body. To see you do things to your loved ones. To other people. He tried to force out the people that he had killed while the demon possessed him, but it wasn't possible. There were too many of them. And if Sammy dies too because of him...well then he'd kill himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to live without his brother. Especially if he was the reason for his brother's death.

"I've got you, Sammy," he murmured as his brother moaned while Dean laid him gently in the backseat. "I'm taking care of you, don't worry."

_Don't worry. _He eyed the wound that was deep inside Sammy's chest. How could he _not _worry? He focused as best he could on the road ahead of him. He flinched everytime he heard his brother groan.

"So sorry, Sam," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He brushed tears from his eyes. One thing for sure was he wasn't the crying type. And he wasn't going to start now, because there was no reason to start. _Sammy was going to live. No matter what._

Quickly he drove into the emergency section of the hospital.

"Help!" He shouted as he came in. "Help, my brother's been shot!" The doctors rushed over to them.

"Who shot him, do you know?" One of them asked as they carried him away in a stretcher. Dean ran to keep up.

"I don't know," he quickly lied. "I just found him lying there, shot..." His voice trembled and the doctor nodded.

"All right, we need you to wait here."

"But my brother!" He protested. "I'm supposed to look after him..."

The doctor sighed.

"I understand sir, but the best thing you can do for your brother is to wait out here and let us do our job, thus being able to save your brother's life. Can you do that for me?"

After pausing momentarily Dean slowly nodded. He stood in the hallway and waited, for the first time truly understanding what it was like to feel lost, and alone...

**Pretty short I know, but my excuse is that it's a pretty quick update:) **


End file.
